deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Chaos vs Fusion Zamasu
Sailor Chaos vs Fusion Zamasu is a What If? Death Battle.It features Fusion Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super ''against Sailor Chaos from ''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. '' FZvSC.png|Theundertalefan355 '' Description Dragon Ball Z vs Sailor Moon! When the supreme villains of these two verses collide,will any universe will be left to exist?? Interlude Wiz: Villains.One of the most important character in a plot. Boomstick: Especially in animes! Oh man, are they not damn cool? Wiz: And today we pit the ultimate villains from two most famous animes we ever heard of. Sailor Chaos, the senshi form of the primordial void. Boomstick: And Fusion Zamasu, the mad-fused kaioshin! He is Wiz and i am Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armours and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle Fusion Zamasu Wiz: Zamasu has stolen Son Goku's body after killing his own master Gowasu and stealing the time ring and the potara earrings. the new enemy, known as Goku Black, invaded Trunk's future and killed almost all humans there. Boomstick: But before that he had allied with his future self! Hence he got that Future Zamasu wish for immortality, and fused with him when forced into a corner by Goku, Vegeta and Trunks with the potara earings! Wiz: wow, they fused with the same method as vegito! Well then, this new Zamasu was strong enough to overpower the combined efforts of Super saiyan blue Goku, vegeta and Super saiyan rage trunks . Boomstick: The best part was when Goku and Vegeta fused into Vegito to battle this mighty supreme god! Even then,Zamasu tanked Vegito's strongest attack-a final kamahameha-without a scratch! Wiz: Eventually,Trunks had to absorb the energy from the totality of life in earth to kill zamasu by slicing him in half! AND it took the energy of a MULTIVERSE to kill Zamasu in the xenoverse! As we know ,there is countless timelines in Dragon ball verse,As when Goku black's rift started inviting his clones from thousands of timelines . Boomstick: Even after getting killed, his leftover essence started merging with all the timelines. this incarnation of Zamasu is known as Infinite Zamasu and it could only be killed by the almighty Zen-oh! Wiz: AS a supreme kai, Zamasu's main attack is the God Split Cut, also known as Violent fierce god slicer.It is basically Zamasu's aura condensed into a sword used to slice through objects Boomstick: Due to having Goku Black's abilities, Zamasu also has access to the violent fierce god slicer_scythe, a polearm that can tear through multiple space-time continums and invite Zamasu's clones from all over the multiverse Wiz: The wall of light is a technique where Zamasu creates a huge purple entity from pure godly ki. This serves as a shield for Fusion Zamasu, and it can fire the Lightning Of Absolution, a massve blast of lightning that knocked out Super saiyan blue Vegeta with a single hit! Boomstick: The blades of judgement is a technique where he fires crimson energy blades from his halo (if you think having a gigantic halo at his back isn't crazy enough) which explode upon contract. In his mutated form he can also fire light of justice as an energy beam shot from the eye, use his ki to electrocute his opponents, and spiral of condemnation, an attack where he swings his arm to thow whirlwinds and hurricanes amplified by his ki Wiz: Flames of retribution is an attack where Zamasu shines red and bursts ki from all over his body tarting from right eye .he can also open portals to punch his opponents from a distance. Finally the holy wrath is an enoromus energy sphere that is Zamasu's ultimate attack. he can also use divine wrath, an attack where he radiates his halo from a hand and fires a purple energy blast that obliterates his opponents Boomstick: As powerful he is, he still has his weakness-as half of his body is mortal and other half immortal, he is unstable and detoriating completely. Manga Zamasu otherwise is completely immortal, but the potara fusion has a time limit. But apart from that, Zamasu is ready to give anyone a tough time! Zamasu: I will show you the true power of the light of a god! Sailor Chaos Wiz: Chaos is the final villain Sailor Moon ever had to face, and all evils are said to be manifestations of her. it is the primordial void that existed before even cosmos Boomstick: It merged with the galaxy claudron as it never became a star so Sailor Moon had to kill it by grabbing it and plunging into galaxy claudron-that destroyed chaos, reducing it to infinitely small. However it regenerated even from that and after completely merging with galaxy claudron, it bcame sailor chaos! and believe it or not, she gave sailor cosmos a tough time! Wiz: Chaos is extremely skilled with its magical attacks. As the ultimate darkness, chaos can swallow planets in darkness in a whim, gain numerous defences against energy, absorb energy from others, warp minds, souls(four at a time) and the reality itself. Boomstick: It can also have access to dimensions, trap others in their own attack, rip out the essence of someone, and more Wiz: Chaos can also use Death phantom's evil eye technique.The Evil Eye is primarily used to control other people. Beings who have looked once in the Evil Eye Technique can be controlled at will by the user, even afterwards when the Evil Eye is inactive. The Evil Eye Technique can cause paralysis at will. It can also work on multiple people at once. Interestingly, The Evil Eye Technique also acts to grant one resistance to mental attacks, even ones as powerful as the Evil Eye itself . However the Evil Eye also allows the projection of an energy attack. Casual Usage of the Evil Eye is enough to harm Saphir, who has stellar durability. At full power, The Evil Eye Technique one-shots Saphir. The Evil Eye Energy can threaten Star Power Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus Boomstick: Apart from that sh can use the supernatural beast hands technique. This attack causes the user to sprout two technicolor extremely stretchy and flexible arms. These arms one-shot Rubeus, a being with Stellar+ durability and drain the energy of any they touch. Wiz: Finally, Chaos can use Queen Nehellenia's "Curse" Technique. Curse is one of the most dangerous techniques in the Sailor Moon Verse. It is not a direct attack but instead it alters the destiny of whoever it is used upon, changing their fate to cause them to die. The Curse can be cast upon people far stronger than the caster. The Curse is very difficult to remove. Not even the Silver Crystal was capable of healing the Curse, and even if the caster dies, the spell will still kill the target. Boomstick: And not only that, sailor chaos can destroy things at level that even sailor cosmos cannot resurrect it! Wiz: As the supreme darkness, chaos has no weakness. She is so badass she will make you pray Chaos: .... DEATH BATTLE Prelude At crystal tokyo Destruction was taking place. The universe was crumbling .There was no hope as planets began to vanish into darkness. Even stars were going black completely. Suddenly a person was shown running across the earth. The person, whoever it was, was in panic. She was wearing a white sailor fuku, with an rainbow belt with white hair and an odango hairstyle. It was Sailor Cosmos, the great goddess of universe. As she ran- BALM! An energy blast exploded in front of her. The dust cleared and a humanoid entity stood in front of her looking very familiar to Sailor Galaxia. This was the primordial void, Sailor Chaos. Sailor chaos: '''Hello, sailor cosmos, gosh it's long since we caught up. Can you repair my destruction? '''Sailor cosmos: '''Why are you doing this? '''Sailor Chaos: Well, lets say it gives me pleasure. Ready to fight, are we?? Just as Sailor Cosmos took a stance... HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Sailor Chaos: Wha..???? There was no time to think as an enormous energy wave came straight for her. Sailor Chaos barely dodged it as it went past her. Sailor Chaos: Who did that??? Suddenly she saw two bright red eyes staring at her. As the clouds starts to fade away, she could see a siloute of a man. Son the whole person, with spiked hair and black cloths appeared .It was an deity called Goku black Goku Black: Enough of injustice. Let the light of gods pierce you! Sailor chaos said nothing, and started charging an energy ball when she was suddenly blasted by a blue energy sphere which was black at the centre Sailor Chaos: Now what... Suddenly a man in kaioshin cloths with a mowahak appeared .This entity was Future Zamasu Sailor chaos: What.... Suddenly, Goku black transformed into his ultimate form with raised pink hair which defied gravity, known as Super Saiyan Rose. Super Saiyan rose goku black charges at sailor chaos and rained the entity with punches, which were blocked. Sailor Chaos: So he uses physical strength. Goku black teleported beside Future Zamasu Goku Black: Well, she isn't affected Future Zamasu: (giving a cruel smile) Well then i guess it is the time to show the true power of the gods! The potara earrings started glowing... Goku Black: Mortals... Future Zamasu: Grovel before our luminescence (Puts the potara earrings on alternate ear) The potara earrings glowed even more brightly, and there was a bright flash of light. As the light fades away, a outline of something appeared. It was a while after the single ''entity appeared .Sailor Chaos knew they had fused. The cyst of light surrounding the entity disappeared and the being spoke after revealing itself 'Fusion Zamasu: My form is justice! My form is the world! Revere me. Praise me. This nobel and beautiful...immortal and most powerful god....ZAMASU!' Finally...the supreme god was born... Fight! '''Sailor Chaos: I am sorry but this will end soon' Sailor chaos points her fingertip at zamasu ready to rip his essence away but before she could do that, she found herself on the ground with a punch mark on her chin ''Fusion Zamasu: ''Do not get overconfident, mortal- watch yourself Sailor Chaos regenerated her chin before charging at zamasu. She hit him with a powerful blast of darkness-which zamasu countered with the attack he inherited from goku black Fusion Zamasu: (Charging at the beam of darkness) KAAAA....MEEEEEE......HAAAAAA.....MEEEEEE....HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! A giant blast of godly chi shot from both his hands and nullified the beam of darkness. Sailor Chaos: Wait...he countered that??? Suddenly, a giant flash of light knocked her backwards. As the light faded away, Fusion Zamasu now had a massive halo of light behind his back Sailor Chaos: What??? Fusion Zamasu: This is the halo of a god!!! Foolish mortal, i will show you!!! LIGHTNING OF ABSOLUTION! Suddenly two giant blasts of purple lightning jumped out of zamasu's halo and charged towards chaos. Chaos did the same and blasted a wave of black lightning .As the clash took place... Fusion Zamasu: Fine then, i will not hold back. BLADES OF JUDGEMENT!!!! Suddenly, several sparks of crimson energy shot out of zamasu's halo and stabbed around Sailor Chaos . Sailor chaos: What the..? The enormous energy swords around Sailor chaos exploded, almost blowing up the whole earth. Fusion Zamasu: Hurrah! Justice is done! Suddenly, Sailor Chaos appeared behind zamasu and zamasu, sensing chaos's ki, spun back when suddenly... Sailor Chaos: Phantom's eye! Sailor Chaos suddenly realized that Fusion zamasu was not in front of her, but behind her back. Suddenly... Fusion Zamasu: Well then, i am letting out more power! Sailor Chaos: Bring it on! Fusion zamasu's body began to radiate purple energy, that slowly condensed as a huge purple entity Fusion Zamasu: This is the wall of light!!!NOW!!! LIGHTNING OF ABSOLUTION!!! A huge blast of lighting, much larger then the two he fired at her earlier, shot out of the bird like energy shied's mouth and blasted Sailor chaos. The dark Sailor Senshi was sent flying backwards, and she landed on the ground .She was half obliterated. Sailor Chaos: AUUUGH!!!(As she regenerates) Fusion Zamasu: So she can regenerate too???Oh well Suddenly Sailor chaos fired a Full power energy blast at the core of the wall of light at the red spot. The bird roars and then disappears Fusion Zamasu: My great power....holy wrath!!!!! Fusion Zamasu's halo glows brightly, then a small golden, sun like energy sphere appears on his halo which zamasu took into his middle and index fingers and... Fusion Zamasu: Pierce the evil one, holy wrath! Saying so zamasu launches the energy orb at chaos. Sailor chaos,.underestimating it, launches a beam of darkness. The moment the attacks came in contact with each other the orb expanded into an enormous golden energy bomb Sailor Chaos: What??????? Sailor chaos unleashed more power into the attack.... Fusion Zamasu: You loose!!! However Sailor Chaos would not give up. Unleashing her full might into the attack... Fusion Zamasu: What??? The attack of Sailor Chaos pierced through Zamasu's Holy Wrath And blasted him at point blank range. as the holy wrath floated up and explodes..... Sailor Chaos: Is he done? After the smoke cleared off, Zamasu appeared but...there was something weird about him. His right face was purple...and he looked gross. He was staring at chaos with surprise Sailor Chaos: I am coming to get you! Saying so Sailor Chaos dodges two blasts of lightning at her way and lands a punch on Zamasu. Zamasu grabs her feet and nearly crushes it but Sailor chaos manages to break free at the last second and knocks zamasu away with a kick to the face Chaos appears on the top of a ruined building when suddenly there was a massive burst of light-that was Zamasu's aura Fusion Zamasu: CHAOS!!!!!! As zamasu kept screaming he raised his right arm which started moving in a strange fashion Sailor Chaos: What is happening to his right arm??? Suddenly the right arm of zamasu expanded and became huge and purple Fusion Zamasu: Light of justice, strike me! a weak god who cannot destroy evil is worthless!! as zamasu landed, he started glowing with a purple aura, very similar to goku black. Sailor Chaos: WELL then , cur-''' Before she could complete, suddenly she found her face grabbed by zamasu's hand, whose right eye was now glowing '''Fusion Zamasu: FLAMES OF RETRIBUTION!!!! A massive explosion occured and after the smoke cleared off, Zamasu was standing alone with his hand still in that position, except chaos was not there as the attack blew. Sailor Chaos quickly regenerated...but zamasu was going really mad Fusion Zamasu: Alright, now i am really mad! Saying so he powers up with a massive aura and punches Chaos as hard as he could. That force easily shook the whole universe, and zamasu repeatedly punching her. Finally he powered up to his maximum and hits chaos as hard as he could, and universe could not take it anymore and was completely obliterated. Now a void of nonexistance stood with zamasu, but chaos was gone. So was the galaxy claudron itself. Fusion Zamasu gave a smile of satisfaction KO! Results Boomstick: No...no...no....WIZ! HOW THE HELL DOES ZAMASU BEATS CHAOS??? Wiz: This may sound very strange, but....Zamasu dominated chaos in almost every catagory. we will discuss it SPEED Wiz: While chaos may easily have MFTL+ speeds, there is one thing we forgot to notice in dragon ball super Boomstick: And that is, goku moved in a void of nothingness! Right after zeno erased the whole timeline in dragon ball super manga and the time ring disappeared, goku exited the the time machine and greeted zeno in BASE form! Seriously, goku moved without space-time as base, imagine what fusion zamasu can do! ATTACK POTENCY Wiz: While certainly chaos may destroy the universe with single attack, we forgot that even SUPER BUU could destroy the whole universe and its space time continuum with a scream. That included kaioshin realm, a spatio temporaraly locked area. And janemba, whose reality warping is so strong that he can turn the whole universe-including the kaioshin realm-into a projected image of himself. Assuming that goku black as super saiyan rose is way stronger then both combined, and the potara fusion gives the users an a*b multiplier ....in others words, the power level of goku black*power level of future zamasu, that is at least 150 million (as strong as ssj goku) then zamasu should be able to destroy at least 12.5 million timelines with ease hence he is multiversal Boomstick: What!!! I did not even thought of that! HAXES Wiz: Chaos certainly have her haxes like sailor cosmos designed to beat characters way stronger then herself but....what's the use if your opponent is infinitely faster then you? Boomstick: Would not acasuality, regeneration, and immortality help? Wiz: No. If a god kills another god it will affect space and time and destroy all incarnations of a person present there. Goku black only survived due to that being some kind of special case wearing the time ring. Immortality saves you from getting killed but it cannot save you from getting erased from existence. Yes, Sailor chaos can regenerate from nothingness, even if galaxy cauldron is manipulated. Hence to finally destroy chaos there is only one way_Destroy the entire reality along with the galaxy cauldron and erase everything from existence. Boomstick: In the end even if you manage to kill his physical body he still will return as infinite zamasu, a virtually unbeatable thing. Well, looks like chaos had a chaotic end! wiz: The winner is, Fusion Zamasu Trivia *This is mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot first Death Battle *Fusion Zamasu and Infinite Zamasu will be featured for Zamasu *Sailor Senshi form of chaos will be featured for Chaos *Originally, Mysterymist wanted to pit Sailor Cosmos against the whole king as a follow up to this battle but decided to leave it as Zen-oh had only one known move Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Sailor Moon Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Kodansha vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017